septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Charms and Spells
This is a list of charms and Spells as mentioned in the books, Angie Sage's website, and the Official Septimus Heap website A Alarm ''': Lets the person who activates it know when an intruder tries to listen in. Can have a '''Sting Anti-Darke Chants: Helps counteract Darke Magic Awake: Awakens jinnie B Bar: Make a door unable to be opened without the UnBar Banish: Expell someone or something from the Castle. "Begird and Preserve": Causes a sheet of white light to come up from the floor which protects those inside it. Begone: "Begone, Back to where you were, When you were, What you were!" Returns Darke things to their orginal place and state "Between the spells within our power, Give us one Harmonious Hour.": Links two different UnSeens "Blow!": Calls up the wind BoneFyre: "Pure Fyre, Burn higher, Make a Pyre, A True BoneFyre" Destroys most objects Boomerang Spell Makes someone return to the sender C Call: Makes the person who was Called wish to come to the Caller Camoflage: Hides something from view Cause: Makes something happen Cause Yourself to be Unseen: "Let me Fade into Aire, Let all against me know not, Where, Let those that Seeke me pass me by, Let Harme not reach me from their Eye." Makes the user invisible Change of Dress Spell: Changes clothing CharmLock: Seals a room or building Cheese Charm: "Mouse of Mine, look at me, Mouse of Mine, you will be, Mouse of Mine for a year and a day, Mouse of Mine, you will not stray" Makes a House Mouse, which has a wide variety of uses 'Choclate Charm:'' " Take me, shake me,and I will make thee:' Quetzalcoatl's Tchocolatl'"'' 'Turns any object into choclate'' '''"Clean": Cause dirt to be shaken off and cloths to mop up spills Cleaning Spell: Presumably something like Clean, listed above Clean-Up Spell: Presumably something like Clean, listed above Conceal: Presumably something like Camoflage, listed above "Congeal and Dry. Solidify!": Destroys Magogs Consuming'': ''Is '''Darke' magyk', that can empty creatures body, only leaving skin lying to ground D '''Disguise': Presumably something like Camoflage Dragon Naming Charm: "Oh, faithful companion and fearless friend, who will be with me until the end, I name thee (name)" Names an Imprinted dragon "Dry clothes on": Makes dry clothing appear on body E enchanted snake: Those that slither on the ground come to me and gather round I chose you to be my shield a charmed rope of snakeskin steel. Guard me well from all who seek to cause me harm and make me weak. Be my snake for a year and a day then you’ll be free to go your way. Enlarging Spell: Enlarges intended target Erase Spell: Erases ink Expanding Booger Spell: Presumably expands boogers Expel: Expels Darke things with a rush of air F Fast Freeze Charm: Quickly Freezes the target Fetch Spell: Fetches object FireLighter Spell: Lights a fire Five-Minute DeepClean Spell: DeepCleans for five minutes FizzBom Spell: When combined with hot water, makes FizzFroot FlickFyre: A box with a wire running around the rim. When you flick it, it lights with fire "Fly Free with Me": Part of the Flyte Charm Flyte Charm: Made of gold spun by the spiders of Aurum. Is the Lost Arte of Flyte Fog: "Murken Wake. Murken Wake and Refuge Make!" Calls up a Fog "Fold": Makes laundry fold itself Freeze: See Fast-Freeze Charm Fumigate H Hear Human Breath from Beyond: Lets the user hear all humans breathing Heat Spell: Creates heat Hidden Seeks House Mouse: See Cheese Charm I Identify: "Hand on heart, Eye to eye, I you Identify, As (name)" The way to get rid of a placement Ignite: "Ignite" Ignites a young dragon Illusion: See Projection IllWatching: Like Watching, only when you wish them ill Infinite Clean Spell: A cleaning spell with no time limit K KeepSafe (ExtraOrdinary Wizard Belt Charm): One of the Belt Charms of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, it is particularly powerful and keeps the holder safe from almost all things that wish them ill L Listen Locum Tenens: "(dragon name), look at me and I will tell you the five things you must understand. First: (dragon name), in good faith I tell you that your Imprintor is lost. Second:(dragon name), in good faith I bring you that which belongs to your Imprintor. Third:(dragon name), in good faith I tell you that I am your Navigator. Fourth: (dragon name), in good faith I ask you to accept me as your Locum Imprintor. Fifth: (dragon name), in good faith I beseech you to find your true Imprintor, through fire and water, earth and air, wherever he may be" Love Charm 'Let me fade in to the air,' 'Let all aginst me no not where,' 'Let them that seak me pass me by,' 'Let harm not reach me from there eye: ' Makes you become invisable M Magnet: Attracts lost objects Make: Creates a object Materialize MindScreen: Has three stages. Effectively screens your mind from Mindreading "Murken Wake and Refuge Make"'': ''Makes a Magykal Fog N Navigate: "Lead us here through dale and dell, Guide us true and guide us well" Charm is a small wire cross "Not Seen, not heard, not a whisper, not a word": [Heap|Nicko's UnSeen and causes user to remain silent O Obscure Makes part of an object unable to be viewed One and All Spell: Connects locks so that if one is locked, all the others will to One-Minute Dry Clean Spell: Dry cleans in one minute One-second Dry Clean Spell: Dry cleans in one second "Open": Causes a door to open P Phantasm: See Projection Preserve Pots Used to create and store Shield Bugs Projection: A Reverse image of the thing being Projected Q Quarantine: A powerful form of Anti-Darke. R Reading: Mindreading ReFill: ReFills empty things Remote Search: Searches the distant lands for who the Searcher wishes to find Remove Spell: Removes an object from a building or room ReNew: Repairs a broken object Repair: Repairs a broken object Restore: Repairs a broken object Reverse: Has two uses. It can reverse the purpose of an object or spell (i.e. make a Bother helpful) or return a charm or spell to it's orginator with knobs on Reverse Incantation (Enlarging Glass): "Magnify do descry we that all....." Reverse Incantation (Opening): "Opens to you commands, Master your, Nomis" Reverse Incantaion (UnSeal): "Yks eht ni tel, hctah eht laeSnu, Eil su neewteb reirrab on tel." Rogue Recollections: "Whatever your Historie may be, 'tis lost to You when you see Me. So listen to your new-sprung Ways, Remember Now your diff'rent Days. What was your Life has gone away, Another Past does now hold sway." Rush Dust: Makes the one to it is dusted on rush S SafeCharm: Keeps the holder safe SafeCharm (Live): Contains a live jinn SafeCharm (Scarab) SafeShield Spell: Creates a Shield SafetyLock Scream Screen: Allows no sound through Seal: Seals an object See Seek Seeker's Charm Send: "Go You where I Send, Tarry not until the End, Stay you where I Tell, Mark You This and Mark it Well:" Shoe Renew: Repairs shoes Shrink Spell: Causes someone or something to shrink gradually over time Siege: Stops all Magyk within a building and lets no one leave the Sieged building Sleep Suggestion: Makes a dragon sleepy "Speeke, Rattus Rattus": Let's a message rat speak StayFresh StinkScreen StunFlash: Like a ThunderFlash, only less violent Summon: Summons an object Summoning Charm: Summons a Thing. It is a wafer-thin black diamond that is cold to the touch T Taste Charm (Chocolate): "Take me, shake me, and I will make thee: Quetzalcoatl's Tchocolatl." Makes an object chocolate Teeth Release: Makes someone open their jaws ThunderFlash: Like a bolt of lighting Transfix: Makes someone (or thing) unable to move or look away Transport: "Dissapear, Reapear, Somewhere else, Take me there, Take me to (insert place)" ''Transports the speaker to the place of their asking '''Transformation': When a ExtraOrdinary Wizard becomes such even when the previous ExtraOrdinary Wizard is unwilling Translucent Spell: Makes something see-through one way Transmute: Cause soemthing to turn into something else Transport: Transports the user to another place Transubstantiate Triple Travel True Love Charm: Made of pink parchment U UnBar: Counteracts a Bar UnDo: UnDoes something UnSeal Spell: UnSeals a Sealed object "UnSpeeke, Rattus Rattus": Counteracts Speeke, Rattus Rattus "Unseen": makes user invesible "unseen unheard not a wisper not a word" W Watch: Makes the Watcher be able to view someone even if they are far away WaterGnome: A garden gnome with a watering can that eternally pours water from it's can Well Purifier: "Pure and clean this well shall stay, Shielded from '''Darke' for a year and a day"'' "Wet clothes off": Makes wet clothes come off Wing Charm: See "Fly Free with Me" Category:List Category:Magyk